


And Your Father, Too

by eringilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, Mental Illness, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Sexual Content, archive warnings might be added idk yet, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Abby and Erin weren't exactly the kind of girls to do this.Hell, they weren't even the kind to simply think about it.But maybe, just maybe, that was fine. At least in this very moment.***Fresh from getting their first publishing deal, Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert take a road trip across the United States. Along the way, they meet a mysterious older man who is desperate for an adventure. What happens next becomes so much more bizarre and dangerous than the two girls ever expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY loosely inspired by Alfonso Cuaron's 2001 film Y Tu Mama Tambien (which I definitely did not watch for Diego Luna nope not at all), so not everything will be the same between the two for the sake of trying to stay in character. I only own the OCs in this work and everything else is owned by Sony. I'm not the best at fanfics so if anything seems ooc, please let me know! Expect updates to be fairly infrequent due to the fact that I'm in school.
> 
> (PS: the towns I'm referring to are in Michigan, since both Abby and Erin went to the University of Michigan)

“Truth is cool but unattainable. The truth is totally amazing, but you can't ever reach it.”  
-Julio Zapata

Abby and Erin weren’t exactly the kind of girls to do this. 

Hell, they weren’t even the kind to simply think about it.

But maybe, just maybe, that was fine. At least in this very moment.

It had started off when Abby got the call that Ghosts From Our Past was picked up to publication. Sure, the actual book was to be labelled as “Comedy” through an up-and-coming publisher, but it was something! At least, that was how Abby viewed it.

“Dude! We need to figure something out to celebrate. Maybe we can go downtown to Lucky’s?” Abby suggested, excitement and hope filling her voice. It was her dream to have published material on her studies. She was determined to bring to light the realities of the supernatural.

Erin, however, was not as excited. She was fearful of the criticism they would get. “Well, I don’t really know. If anything, we should do something different. Maybe go for a trip?” With that, Abby’s eyes went wide. The vision of her and her best friend, in a car, driving across the country was just too perfect of an image. At some point in the vision, they had pulled the car over so Erin can drag Abby towards her into a kiss, grabbing each of her breasts as she kissed harder and harder each second. She could’ve sworn that she could feel the warmth and passion on her lips, as well as the pressure on her chest.

“Abbs?” a familiar voice echoed. With that, Abby was thrust back into reality. A reality where she didn’t know if Erin could never end up with a girl like her. A reality that had an opportunity for her to find out.

After regaining herself, Abby asked bluntly, “How about a trip across the country?”

Before they knew it, they were at their apartment packing their bags. Hastily, they determined that they would go on a cross-country road trip. It was the dead of summer, and they didn’t have any other plans that came to mind, so why not? As the two young women climbed into the hand-me-down Oldsmobile that was owned by Abby, they began chattering about their plans. The first thing they needed to do was get a map, some beer, snacks, and maybe-

“Drugs? Are we seriously going to get fucking drugs?” Erin asked incredulously.

“Uh, yeah. Why not?” Abby replied, as if Erin was supposed to know this. “Come on, Erin, how many other times are we gonna be able to go on something like this?” The taller woman let out a sigh. This was not something she was used to doing, but she needed to be able to experience things like these in order to seem normal. People her age and even younger had already gone on drug trips and partying. After going through hell throughout her entire childhood, the tall, short-haired Erin Gilbert needed some source of normalcy. “You’re right,” she finally replied, “let’s get fucked up.”

So, with a trunk full of beer and gas station-quality snacks, they set off. After driving their way out of their college town of Ann Harbor, they decided to spend the night in a dingy hotel in the outskirts of Monroe. The two of them were tired and they probably would’ve slept well, if it wasn’t for the grueling party that went on in the room below them.

“God, can they turn down the radio for once? It’s one in the morning!” Abby muttered as they were woken up for the fifth time in the span of an hour.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go down and find out,” replied Erin. Abby practically jumped out of bed. “No, I’ll go with you,” she said almost too eagerly. She didn’t even have time to question herself before Erin grabbed her by her hand and said, “Good. The more the merrier.”

The short, plump woman knocked on the door once they came down. No answer. She knocked harder. Again, no answer. It took her virtually pounding on the door for there to be an inkling of an answer by the occupant. The two girls heard the door unlock, and a man peeked his head from out of the room.

He was a handsome man. Like, super handsome. He had a rough face, but it grabbed you immediately as if it reassured to you that he is to be trusted. Both Erin and Abby were lost for words, but for different reasons; Erin felt herself unfit to even talk to him, while Abby couldn’t believe he was the only one making that noise

“Is there a problem, ladies?” he asked, hip jutting out as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, uh,” Erin began. Her voice was even more panicky than usual. She was obviously attracted to him, which made Abby suddenly nervous about her own chances. “You’re really loud.”

The man was taken back. “Well, I’m sorry, ladies,” he said. “My name is Henry. Would you like to come in? Maybe we can talk. You two seem like very interesting women.” Erin turned to Abby at this proposal. She had that distinct look of desire, want, need. Abby couldn’t believe that she already fell in love with this complete stranger. It was nearly sickening to her. But she wanted Erin to be happy. That was her primary need, for her to finally be happy.

Abby took Erin’s hand and walked inside. They had no idea what they were getting into, and it would be a while before they did.


End file.
